


Eyeballs and Butt Dials

by Wherethereissmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity on Flash, Oliver is working on trust, but it's difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: Oliver's perspective on what happened when Felicity was in Central City.





	Eyeballs and Butt Dials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope-for-olicity (Jacq)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/gifts).



> This is for my friend @hope-for-olicity, who wondered what Oliver's thoughts would be about Felicity going up against that meta in Central City.

_Gotta go…eyeball_

Oliver stared at the message from Felicity for almost an hour, trying to decipher it’s meaning. Maybe she was drunker than he thought.

He had been scheduled to go to Central City with Felicity for Barry and Iris’ pre-wedding celebrations, but he had to bow out at the last minute because he had to meet with Slade in the morning, and he didn’t think it would be a good idea to take that meeting hungover. He may have formed a tentative trust with his former friend/enemy, but he knew he should always be on his toes around the man.

So, Felicity had gone without him. Their dating again was new, and they didn’t spend every minute together, but he found himself missing her just the same. She must have felt the same way, because she had been narrating the events of the evening live via text to him all evening.

Until the last one, about the eyeball. He didn’t know what to make of it, and he hadn’t heard from her since.

Oliver tried to distract himself by cooking dinner for himself and William. He had given Raisa the night off since he didn’t know how much he would need her support in the next few days after he found out what Slade wanted.

After he fed his son and told him they would play a couple of battles in their video gave after William took his shower and got in his pajamas, he checked his phone again.

Still no messages from Felicity. He pushed his instincts to be worried aside. Oliver was working on trusting others, and he figured she was just having a good time and would ask for help if she needed it.

A few minutes later, his trust was rewarded when his phone lit up to tell him the love of his life was calling.

“Hey beautiful!” He said when he picked up the phone. “Felicity?” She did not speak when he answered. It took him a minute to figure out she must have butt-dialed him.

He chuckled for a moment at the thought that even the great tech genius like Felicity Smoak would make such a common mistake as a butt dial. But then he started listening to what was going on in the background.

The girls were talking about a dangerous meta, and Felicity was trying to track it. And he also heard something about Iris not being able to reach Barry, but that the girls could handle it on their own.

Oliver’s heart raced at the thought of Felicity and the others trying to face down a potentially dangerous meta. He quickly tried to brainstorm someone to come sit with William, so he could drive to Central City.

Still, Felicity would call him if she needed help – right? Oliver had a little doubt over that, since asking for help was hard for her, recalling her situation with Cayden James last week. He also remembered how angry she had been when he had snuck in to help without her helping.

He honestly didn’t know what the best thing to do in this situation would be. Oliver stared at his phone for a moment before hanging up on Felicity’s butt-dial.

Then he typed her a message. _Hey, I think you accidentally called me earlier and I heard a little bit about what’s going on. I’m here if you need my help, just let me know._

It was probably one of the hardest messages that Oliver wanted to send, because he just wanted to go help her. But he was trying to be better at communicating with Felicity this time around.

His phone chirped immediately with her response.

_I can’t believe I butt-dialed you! We are good here, nothing we can’t handle. I PROMISE to ask for help if I need it._

Oliver sighed in relief that she was okay, and that she didn’t think she was in over her head.

_Okay, just let me know. Love you._

Felicity responded right away again. _Thanks babe, I love you too. How much is this killing you right now?_

Oliver smiled. She really did know him better than anyone. _You have no idea,_ he replied. Her response was bunch of kissing emojis that reminded him of the kisses she had planted all over his face last week when she had to leave their date.

He played video games with William to distract himself, but when his son went to bed, Oliver found himself pacing the apartment, waiting for news from Felicity. This trust thing was really hard…almost impossible. His fingers itched to grab his bow and rush in to save his girl.

Finally, his phone beeped and he saw a picture of Felicity and Iris holding strange looking guns. _Just so you know, your girl is a badass,_ the message from Iris said. Oliver thanked her for sending it, but freaked out a little bit more. Why had it come from Iris and not Felicity? Why had they needed such big guns.

Oliver started to pace again, nearly wearing a hole in the rug when he heard a key turn in the front door. “Oliver?” Felicity’s voice called out.

He rushed to the door to see his girlfriend safe and sound, although she was covered in dirt and her hair was messy. “You’re here!” He pulled her into his arms.

“Yeah, I knew you were probably freaking out, so I thought I would come home right away after the situation was finished. Plus, I really needed a hug. Things got dicey there for a moment or two,” she said into his chest.

Oliver froze at her words.

“Breathe, honey, I’m fine.”

“I’m really sorry,” Oliver said.

“For what? You trusted me! That means the world! You have nothing to apologize for.”

Oliver shook his head at her. “No, I’m sorry for all the times I was out in the field and you felt this way. Seriously, it was awful.”

Felicity hugged him tighter. “It goes with the job – for both of us.”

Oliver sighed. “I guess, but can we wait a week or so before we do this again?”

“I think that can be arranged – if you have something delicious in the fridge to share with me. Eyeball guy interrupted my dinner.”

Oliver laughed as he started pulling out leftovers. “Only if you tell me the whole story, starting with eyeball guy. You really confused me with that text.”

She told him the whole story of her time in Central City over her meal. At the look of stress on his face when he realized the danger she had been in, Felicity distracted him by telling him she still had room for dessert and pulling him toward the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
